


Intermediate Inebriated Cinematography

by onemechanicalalligator



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator
Summary: Jeff and Abed drunk with a video camera, pretending to be each other.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Intermediate Inebriated Cinematography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jabedalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/gifts).



> This was inspired by a Hulu promo and some tumblr tags.
> 
> [Promo in question.](https://jabedalien.tumblr.com/post/622367755571691520/watch-community)

It starts with one drink each, scotch for Jeff and a gin and tonic for Abed at what they’ve come to call The L Red Street Door. One drink turns into two, and then three, and then they’re getting giggly and handsy, and if they hadn’t already been casually hooking up, this would seem like the perfect time to start.

“Let’s call an Uber and go back to my place,” says Jeff.

“Only if we can stop at mine first,” Abed says. “I have to pick something up. It’s _very_ important.”

“Fine,” Jeff says. “Let’s go.” Abed is already pulling up the app.

Jeff waits in the car while Abed runs up to his apartment, and he expects Abed to come back with a change of clothes or something, but he’s carrying the kind of padded bag that could only be holding a video camera.

“We stopped for _that?”_ Jeff grumbles. “Can’t you film shit on your phone if you need to?”

“That cheapens the craft, _Jeffrey,”_ Abed mutters. “Have you seen what a piece of crap my phone is?”

“Whatever,” Jeff says, and then they arrive at his condo, and they go inside, and the first thing Jeff does is make them each another drink.

“This is fun,” Abed giggles. “We should do this more.”

“What are you going to film with that camera?” Jeff asks suspiciously. 

“You’ll see.”

“Abed…We’re not making a drunken sex tape.”

“Definitely not,” Abed agrees. “That’s an awful idea. No, I’m going to film us being each other.”

“Excuse me?”

“We’re going to pretend to be each other. And we’re going to film it. And it’s going to be hilarious and wholesome, unlike whatever normally happens after drink number...four?” He tilts his head and holds up his empty glass.

“Might be five by now,” Jeff slurs, pointing to the mostly empty bottles of scotch and gin. “I haven’t been keeping track, though.”

“Where do you want to film?” Abed asks, picking up the camera.

“One more drink first,” Jeff says. “I need to be drunk enough that I don’t feel stupid anymore.”

“I don’t know if that’s possible,” says Abed. “But I guess you can try.”

One drink later they get settled in the living room. They both sit on the couch and Abed arranges the camera on a tripod on the coffee table. It takes him about three times as long as normal, but eventually he seems satisfied. He hits the record button and then sits down on the couch with Jeff.

* * *

**[TAKE ONE]**

Jeff immediately lunges at him and starts kissing him all over his face, everywhere except his mouth, and Abed squirms to get away. Jeff lets go, and Abed realizes that even when he’s plastered, Jeff still remembers that Abed doesn’t like to feel trapped. Abed appreciates that, and takes the opportunity to pounce onto his lap and give him a taste of his own medicine.

**[TAKE TWO]**

“Hi, I’m Jeff Winger,” says Abed, and flashes his teeth.

“Hi, I’m Abed Wing--” Jeff starts giggling and can’t stop. Abed hits him with a pillow to get him to settle down.

**[TAKE THREE]**

“Hi, I’m Abed-- _Fuck!”_ Abed glares into the camera as though _it’s_ at fault for Abed saying his own name. He does not flash his teeth.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you swear,” Jeff says thoughtfully.

**[TAKE FOUR]**

Abed opens his mouth to speak and then turns and kisses Jeff instead, climbing onto his lap. Jeff pulls Abed closer and things get heated enough that afterwards Jeff makes Abed promise to delete the footage, so it doesn’t accidentally end up on the internet somehow. 

**[TAKE FIVE]**

“Hi, I’m Jeff Winger,” says Abed, and flashes his teeth.

“Hi, I’m Abed Nadir,” says Jeff, his face blank. 

“I think I’m _so cool._ I’m cooler than everybody. I have sex with Britta on the study room table,” Abed says, and raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll show _you_ sex on the study room table,” Jeff mutters.

“You broke character,” Abed sighs.

**[TAKE SIX]**

“Hi, I’m Jeff Winger,” says Abed, and flashes his teeth.

“And I’m Abed Nadir,” says Jeff, his face blank.

“How’s my hair?” asks Abed, running a hand over his head.

“References,” Jeff replies calmly. 

“How’s my hair?” asks Abed again, and runs a hand over the other side.

“Episodes of television,” Jeff says, and points finger guns at Abed. 

“How’s my hair and muscles?” asks Abed, taking off his shirt.

“References,” Jeff groans, staring unabashedly at Abed’s abs.

* * *

“That’s a wrap,” says Abed. He turns off the camera and reaches for his shirt.

“Leave it off,” Jeff says, picking him up and carrying him towards the bedroom. “Your hair and muscles look great, by the way.”


End file.
